2.7: Diggers
The eighth session of The Brazen Helm. Played in April 2018. The Party * Eadmund, Human Magus * Sheng Háldott, Human Inquisitor * Wilhelm Widalis, Gnome Somaturge Journal Crystal Clear Even after Sheng's near-mortal wound from Bangul's whip, his healing spell remains active and proves just barely sufficient. Almost a minute later his eyes snap open and he finds himself still invisible, lying in the same mess of shattered glass and his own blood where he fell. He can see a hazy, lantern-lit figure moving around in the room; still bloodthirsty and a bit razzled, he prepares to continue the fight, but soon realizes that it's actually just the confused shopowner. Sheng stands up. The shopowner swings his lantern and yelps in fright at the sound of the glass cracking under Sheng's feet, but he's basically out the window by then. He could still find Bangul's scent... but his prey already has a long head start, and he's in no condition to keep fighting even if he does catch up. Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly heads back towards the guild hall. Speaking of which, while Sheng's been busy chasing Bangul, Wilhelm has had his golem carry Eadmund onto one of the upstairs dining tables and given him some first aid, but lacks any actual healing magic to wake him up. As if on cue, two figures covered in drab gray cloaks peek through the main door and slink into the room. They take their hoods off to reveal themselves as Lieutenant Fencer and Guardsman Adrian, whom Sheng ran into at the station. Fencer: ”Seems awful quiet over here. Where's Háldott?” Wilhelm: ”Oh, you know, running after some monster hobgoblin who used to be the mob boss but isn't anymore. Long story.” Fencer: ”W-Well, uh... Adrian, tend to the big man's wounds.” Adrian, looking quite nervous about whatever he's been dragged into: ”Will do...” Adrian heals Eadmund, who springs upright with a start only to realize the battle's already over. The Knights explain the basics of the situation. Sheng shows up a while later, looking pretty roughed-up and frustrated, but at least he's no longer bleeding all over the place due to liberal use of his wand. Sheng: ”Is this all the back-up you could bring? What's with the cloaks?” Fencer: ”As I... expected you to know, the City Guard can't really operate openly in the River Quarter. I couldn't exactly bring a whole squad – not that I had one – so it was either us in disguise or no one at all.” Eadmund: ”Can't operate? Why?” Fencer looks a bit indignant. ”Well, we... the City Guard... kind of has an arrangement with the Tailor. We're not exactly proud of it, but we can just barely keep our side of town in check, so if he'll keep his own people in check in exchange for us doing the same, we don't have much choice. I might be risking a lot just by coming here.” Sheng: ”Yeah, appreciate it. The bastard got away anyhow.” Sheng gets a dose of free healing too, and after a little more briefing, the group heads back into the basement to investigate the scene of the battle. The zombified orcs are still lying where they fell... except that on a closer look, Wilhelm notices traces of a familiar energy and realizes what was off about them: they were actually corpse golems animated by positive energy, similar to the ones he can make. He's never seen any besides his own, but is mostly jealous of Bangul for getting four of the damn things while he has to make do with one. The vault door leading into the Wormway is wide open, too. Bangul said there were no other paths down there, but the Knights are quite exhausted, have good reason to be paranoid and also remember that the Wormway could potentially have changed shape in the meantime. All things considered, they remain alert and ready to fight as they all wade down a narrow, winding tunnel that leads them deeper into the earth and eventually a conspicuous chamber at the end. The chamber is empty, if one doesn't count the black crystal formations jutting out of the walls. Eadmund inspects them, and not only are they quite similar to the ones covering Bangul and the orcs, they actually seem to be a somehow unrefined form of wyrmglass. The substance can be worked into many different compositions, resembling glass, steel, marble or apparently crystal... but it certainly shouldn't be ”naturally” occurring. This crystal also isn't nearly as tough as his (intensely vibrating) sword for instance, and the golem manages to wrench off a decent palm-sized shard for further research. They also discover several blood splatters around the room, and following a hunch of his, Wilhelm looks at their shape and gets the notion that they could've been caused by something bursting out of people. In addition, there's a perfectly round groove in the otherwise natural-looking cavern wall that looks like it'd match the wyrmglass mirror pretty well. All in all, it seems clear that Bangul and his thugs found and took the mirror, causing that strange crystalline transformation. Fencer seems a bit perturbed but mostly on board, whereas Adrian's just trying to stay out of the way. Sheng: ”So, right now this weird crystal-goblin is running free, probably looking to turn more people into these 'friends' of his and find this forge thing he mentioned.” Fencer: ”That really sounds serious, especially since the Guard can't actually search the River Quarter for it. Who knows where it could be right now.” Sheng: ”I'm pretty sure the Tailor would care about the city getting zombified too, so can't you cooperate with him on this one?” Fencer: ”Oh, I wish, but I doubt anything we say will make him let us back on this side of the river... at least not before the problem has already proven too big for him to handle.” Sheng: ”Whatever happens, at least the Brasshelms are gonna need the Guard's full support going forward.” Fencer: ”Yes, don't worry, I'm sure you already have it.” Sheng: ”No, I mean like financially.” Fencer is taken aback, but it's Eadmund first and foremost who starts arguing and trying to explain to Sheng that the City Guard is already underfunded and operating at maximum capacity, which isn't much. According to Sheng, the Brasshelms seem to be the Guard's only chance against all these problems plaguing the city, which may be true but not exactly nice to hear. The conversation even gets heated and comes close to escalating into a shouting match, but in the end, Sheng seems to be content as long as the standardized bounty payments keep coming. It's left a bit unclear whether there was just a misunderstanding or if he was really asking for something else, and Fencer leaves the scene frustrated not only by the case but also by the unproductive argument. The Knights, too, slink back to the Red Dragonfly after locking up the place as well as they could – which isn't very, given that the front door was previously turned into a now-destroyed golem. The Knights have reached level 6. eXplore, eXpand, eXplain, eXcuse Eadmund: ”Okay, so... I have something big to tell you. My sword... can talk to me.” Wilhelm: ”...Yeah?” Sheng: ”That's it?” Eadmund: ”What, you knew?” Sheng: ”No, but it sounded like you were going to keep talking.” Eadmund explains to them how his wyrmglass blade is able to make mental contact with him and speak telepathically, apparently possessing a mind of its own. The first time that happened was when they found the first mirror; it's gotten a lot clearer and less painful since then, but the sword still can't seem to parse a decent sentence unless touching another wyrmglass object, which it always has a strong reaction to. In particular, after one more touch of the mirror under Sheng's bed, he relays that the sword, the two mirrors and Bangul were somehow created in the place known as the Forge; that the sword has no idea where this Forge is located; and that the mirrors aren't sentient the way it and Bangul seem to be. Good to know going forward, but not immediately helpful. The Knights are obviously more than a bit worried about the overall situation, their seemingly simple raid having possibly escalated into a city-level threat, but it also brings them back to a somewhat more positive topic: expanding the Brasshelm operation in Dewport. They've discussed it a few times before, including back at the guildhall, and it is in fact what they were originally sent here to do. Now, however, it seems that they have the reputation, official approval, hopefully savings and seemingly the impending need to do it. They start enthusiastically writing up a checklist of things they need to get done, regarding both the Brasshelms and the Bangul situation. After a lengthy discussion of all the problems and possibilities, they settle on the following: * More space (expansion to the Dragonfly?) * More members * More income * A system supported by a percentage of the members' earnings * Put up posters for ads and recruitment * Get positive PR, sponsors? * Warn Wilhelm's doctor contact, Iburin, and ask him to send any suspicious cases their way * Give the wyrmglass crystal to Ancelm to investigate * Maintain the City Guard's support * Try to finally talk to Count Stonegard as well * Ask the Blaises for help with research into the Forge * General job-hunting Reddy would indeed appreciate it if the Knights could stay in or around the Dragonfly, given that's why he invited them there, and business is finally starting to pick up as he'd hoped. They tell him not to worry, since they rather like it there too, but they do need more living space, though local recruits could potentially arrange their own if they really have to. The trio spends a couple days working towards these goals, mostly independently. It all seems to get off to a good start, and there are no new reports of Bangul, though silence isn't necessarily a good thing either. They also get their payment for the criminals captured and killed in the guild hall raid, though Bangul, the biggest bounty, got away. Some days later, the Dragonfly is delivered another issue of the Morning Dew, which the Knights gather around to read. There's an article about their heroic rescue of Daniel Baker (and other civilians, apparently deemed less interesting than the child) from the plant monsters in the Wormway; however, the Dew continues to focus on wild speculation about vampires, Captain Colton's alleged affairs, and apparently a mysterious man in wooden armor who's probably just Wilhelm's golem. It's not much, but where the last issue just had their arrival as a footnote, now they're at least getting some credit. That night, there's a bunch of customers drinking in the tavern when the doors are suddenly thrown open by two huge orcs in the recognizable black armor of the Silk Spiders. The merrymaking is abruptly silenced while the orcs move aside to make way for a smaller man in dark silk robes: a middle-aged human man, with bright grey hair and a small beard. All the Knights are present, but Sheng is the first to step up, trying to calmly reassure the patrons: ”Don't worry, just keep drinking! We'll have a little talk with them, that's all.” One or two people have already made their way out, but most just eye each other nervously and try to continue their evening in a much chillier mood. This can't be good for PR. Sheng ushers the man to a side table further away. The man takes a seat, flanked by the two orcs standing behind him, while the Knights take places on the opposite side. There's a moment of silence. Sheng: ”So... What brings you here?” The man watches quietly for a while longer, digging a cigar out of his pocket, lighting it, and taking a long puff before finally speaking in a polite tone: ”My name's Capra. You probably realize I work for the Tailor.” Eadmund: ”Well... Yeah, that was kind of obvious.” Capra: ”Word is that you Brasshelms have been having some adventures in the Wormway. You see, my employer the Tailor is highly interested in the Wormway, and any information or items you may recover therein. You will be fairly compensated, of course, so... would you happen to have anything to share so far?” Continuing their remarkable streak of cooperating with the Tailor, the Knights share most of what they've learned about the Wormway. They don't bring up the mirror upstairs or Eadmund's sword, even after Capra quite emphatically asks about such items, but they do talk about Bangul, the potential trouble he could cause, and how the Tailor should work with them on this. Capra listens with great interest, but doesn't comment much. At the end, looking quite pleased, he whispers something to one of the orcs, who lifts a sizable jingling bag on the table. Capra: ”There's 1500 silver worth of coins in here. It's yours.” Sheng: ”Just like that? No strings attached? No future obligations?” Capra: ”Why of course, it's the payment for the valuable information you gave me. I did say you'd be fairly compensated. And there's more where that came from, should anything else come up.” He stands up and adjusts his cloak. ”I will transmit all this to the Tailor. He'll be in contact should he need to. Oh, and yes... he wanted me to pass forward an open invitation to his mansion. The Brasshelms are free to visit anytime they wish, with or without business. Seems he has some real faith in you.” With a smile and a wave, he heads out the door and his orcs follow behind him. The Knights look through the money – there's even some rare platinum coins mixed in there – while Sheng goes to mingle with the remaining customers and seems to do a decent job convincing them that there's nothing amiss. After all, everyone in Dewport has to deal with the Silk Spiders every now and then, right? Breaktime Break-In The next day, returning to the Dragonfly after a hard day's work of drinking and chatting with people, Sheng goes into his room and checks under his bed, only to discover that the mirror there has disappeared, lead lining and all. It was never a very secure hiding place to begin with, of course, but its assumed effectiveness was based on the fact that people shouldn't know about the mirror to look for it. He quickly fetches the others, but they find no trace of where anyone could've entered. Reddy and Amanda haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, certainly not anyone going upstairs, and the neighbors haven't seen anything either. The Knights have three main suspects: Bangul (who already has one mirror), the Tailor (whose lackey Capra seemed quite insistent on the matter) and Cintia Cross, who Eadmund accidentally-kinda-sorta-maybe told about the mirror? Any of those would be problematic, but they need to start somewhere, and they decide to go to Cintia. They personally consider her the least likely culprit, but if they can track her down, she might be able to help, being a bounty hunter and all. Based on Sheng's intel from socializing around the city, the best way to reach her is probably to ask around the Greatclub. The Knights head there immediately and find the usual scene of primarily orcs laughing and drinking, probably a friendly barfight or two in the back corner. They approach the orcish lady running the bar and ask if she knows where to find Cintia. A half-orcish man steps forward from the crowd: ”Did I hear you're looking for Cintia?” Eadmund, with zero irony: ”Oh, is that your name too? Sorry, we're looking for someone else.” Half-orc: ”...No. I mean I can take you to her. Business, I assume?” Sheng: ”Something like that. Is she here?” Half-orc: ”Nah, I just scout out clients for her. I'll show you the way.” The Knights feel a bit suspicious but decide to follow the man outside. He walks at the front of the group and leads them a few blocks away, deeper into the River Quarter, before stopping at the mouth of a narrower street. Half-orc: ”Okay, just wait here. I'll fetch her and be right back.” Sheng: ”Why can't we just come with you?” Half-orc, shrugging: ”That's just how it works. A bit of secrecy.” They insist on following, though, and after enough insistence (and thinly veiled threats) the nervous man caves. As he leads them through a long stretch of winding alleyways, Wilhelm notices his hand moving towards something on his belt. The golem emphatically reaches out its hand as well. Wilhelm: ”Probably wanna stop right there.” The half-orc does quite the opposite, raising what looks like a rod towards the sky and pressing a button on the shaft. The end of the rod shoots out like a rope, attaching itself to the edge of a roof and rapidly yanking him upward. However, the golem reacts quickly and manages to grab him by the leg. He's left dangling awkwardly in midair, his hand on the rod and his leg in the golem's grasp. Half-orc: ”Wait, whuh –” Sheng draws his bow and fires two quick arrows right into the half-orc's torso (he's satisfied about what feels like the first good hits in a while, even if they're against a hapless target). He loses his grip on the rod (which goes hurtling up to the roof) and is sent tumbling to the ground with a heavy thud while the Knights prepare to continue the fight. However, when he looks up, they're met with a familiar face and voice. Cintia: ”What the hells is wrong with you!?” Barely holding in their laughter (or failing to), the Knights help patch her up. She's obviously a bit offended about getting shot and all, but that's frankly just an occupational hazard, and she seems to understand their side of the situation. Apparently she uses disguises like that to, as her half-orc self put it, maintain a little secrecy in her work. Sheng: ”So. Did you break into our place today?” Cintia: ”Today? Of course not.” Everyone: ”...” Cintia: ”...No, I didn't. Something happen?” All things considered, they really don't think she's the culprit, and so explain the gist of the rabbit hole that her friendly tip about the smugglers' meeting has led them down. After climbing the wall to fetch her Rod of Ropes, she agrees to come with them and help them investigate - but only after reminding that she's definitely repaid them for the Doewell case now. Back at the Dragonfly, she takes a look at the tavern's second-floor balcony and makes her way up in a couple easy hops. Cintia: ”Well, I think we know how they got inside.” The Knights follow her upstairs (Sheng by clambering after her and the others by taking the stairs), where she's investigating their bedroom doors. She says that Sheng and Eadmund's locks have been expertly picked open – however, Eadmund confirms that nothing in his room has been disturbed. After looking through Sheng's room for any other signs of trespassing, she's ashamed to admit that she can't find any clues whatsoever. She can only theorize that the theft was pulled off by an, uh, expert at least as skilled as she is. Cintia: "Don't tell anyone, but, heh... I'm not just the best bounty hunter in town, I'm also the best thief. Also the second and third best bounty hunters, if I say so myself." The thing about the picked locks leads the Knights to the conclusion that whoever was searching for the mirror looked into Eadmund's room first, perhaps considering him the most likely candidate to be hiding it – luckily he always keeps his sword with him – before turning to Sheng's room and finding it there. Presumably Wilhelm would've been next, but the thief didn't bother, having already found what they were looking for. Cintia seems apologetic about not being more useful, but the Knights disagree and say they'll ask her if they need anything again. Whatever grudge they used to carry seems to be just about forgotten by now. Cintia: "Now, I'll just take my payment and be on my way..." Sheng: "No no. You said we're even now, remember?" Cintia: "...Oh. Right." She slinks off into the night. Eadmund quietly puts his money back into his pocket. Cintia's verdict about ”an expert” somewhat directs their suspicions towards the Tailor, but they don't exactly know what Bangul is capable of either – and what they could even do if the Tailor was really the one behind this. Suddenly, Sheng gets an idea. Sheng: ”Hey, Eadmund! Can't you get those nerd friends of yours to cast some sort of tracking spell to look for Bangul?” Eadmund: ”Y... Yeah, I probably could!” They stop by the guard station to pick up an old wanted poster of Bangul Irontooth (for visual reference) before heading for the Castle Quarter. It's already very late in the evening and there's a rule about not allowing visitors after sundown, but they manage to pressure the guards at the gate into making an urgent exception ”for the safety of the city”. One of them escorts them to the Blaises' library, where the door is opened by a clearly very sleepy Marcel in her nightgown. After a quick briefing, she (still sleepily) pulls out her spellbook and a silver mirror and prepares to cast Scrying for them. Sheng returns to the guard standing at the door: ”Umm... I've been informed that the spell we need will take an hour to cast. Just wait a moment, okay?” Guard: ”I... what the... gah, I'll just get in trouble myself if I try to turn you in at this point...” They leave him to grumble on the porch and just kill time or whatever until the spell is finished. It seems to be a success, showing them a bird's eye view of Bangul and four of what are presumably his minions, all wearing large cloaks and briskly walking down a city street. However, on a closer look, that street looks awfully familiar... probably somewhere in the Flower Quarter... Bangul is about five minutes away from the Red Dragonfly. Category:Lorelm Category:Kampanjat Category:Content Category:English